


The Zipper

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also don't ask how Genji got in there, Drabble, Gen, Hanzo just wants to see if his bro is okay, I'd like to think it was sheer will power, Shimada Brothers, bros as bros, shimada bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: "Oh no..."





	The Zipper

Hanzo stopped in his tracks as he heard his brother curse under his breath from inside McCree’s quarters, which was quickly followed by Jesse muttering out quick apologies, his voice riddled with frustration.

“What the hell is taking so long?” Genji said, his tone filled with an aggravation that Hanzo had not seen since the two were but boys. In response, Hanzo got closer to the door.

“I’m tryin’, alright? Hold your goddamn horses, Genji,” McCree replied, doing his best to remain nonchalant through the situation. Though, as Hanzo continued to listen, he could hear the slight desperation in the cowboy’s voice. 

After a few more minutes of hearing the two men scuffle about, the archer grabbed the handle of the door and took in a breath, preparing himself to go in and see what the fuss was all about.

But, before Hanzo had the chance to twist the knob, McCree let out a soft “Uh oh…,” causing the archer to freeze. The older Shimada then slowly let go of the doorknob and backed away from the door, prepping himself for his brother to storm out in a rage that Hanzo sensed would come.

“What?” Genji growled in reply. “What happened? What did you do?”

Then came the most dreaded words that fell from the cowboy’s lips.

“The zipper broke.”

With not a moment to spare, Genji let out a slew of curses that would make an old lady either blush or smack the younger Shimada upside the head.

But, either way, it only piqued at Hanzo’s curiosity towards whatever made his brother angry. Of course, being brothers, it was not the first time Hanzo witnessed his bother pissed off beyond belief. But, having been so long and with how much his brother has changed, anger was the last thing Hanzo expected, along with the cursing.

Hearing the scuffle continue, Hanzo debated on whether to barge in the room or not, wanting to see what all of this was about and sate his curiousness.

Fortunately, Hanzo put aside his plan as he saw his brother slam the door open, catching sight of his brother in what Hanzo thought was Angela’s magical girl costume from last night’s Halloween party.

In stunned silence, Hanzo watched as Genji stormed down the hallway at a quick pace before disappearing. Hanzo then slowly turned to face McCree, who was standing in his doorway, trying to process what had just happened.

“Well,” Jesse began as the shock of the situation settled down, looking back at the archer with a girn. “Ya don’t see that every day, now do ya?”

In response, Hanzo put his hand over his mouth as he stifled a laugh, trying his best to keep it together. But, all did not seem to go as plan when the cowboy began to chuckle over the situation, making the archer laugh even more.

“Funny, ain’t it?”

“Yes,” Hanzo managed to reply through the fits of laughter that escaped him, his cheeks a rosy hue. “It is.”


End file.
